


Camilia fucking Noceda.

by orphan_account



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: AAAAAA why am i fucking dying at this, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Camilia Noceda, F/F, Gen, HHHDJKGFH i love my milfs so much GUYS, Hurt/Comfort, Literally omg the TENSION between Lillith and Eda and Camilia, Luz having like three moms, Mom Edalyn Clawthorne, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if ,,,, Camilia, Eda and Lillith went to Hexside together ,,, had some SPICY history ,,, and now they're reunited for the first time in twenty years to protect Luz ??
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne/Camilia Noceda, Lilith Clawthorne/Camilia Noceda, Luz Noceda & Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 120





	Camilia fucking Noceda.

**Author's Note:**

> HKSFLKJHGKFJGHKFDJH I HAD SO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS LIKE ,,,, BRO THE ANGST ,,, THE FEELS ,,,, I AM READY FOR PAIN 
> 
> Based on [@kukkiscr's amazing piece of art](https://www.instagram.com/p/CGC7bzuAOwU/) that fucking jumpstarted this mess that I'm in !! if ur reading this tysm bro 🙄🙄 now i can't sleep lol
> 
> enjoy y'all !!

Lillith _knew_ all of this was coming, sooner or later.  
  
Not just the Emperor and the Coven and whatever their apocalyptic plan is, but also Camilia. Camilia Noceda. Camilia _fucking_ Noceda. Right in front of her eyes, standing on the portal between the two worlds in shock.  
  
“Luz?”  
  
“Mamí!” Luz yells, sprinting into her mother’s arms, ignoring the snapping and crackling of the portal in front of her. “You’re _here!”_  
  
“Dios mío, Luz!” The woman yells back in a mixture of relief and anguish. “Where have you _been?_ You’re not answering my texts, my calls—do you _know_ how worried I’ve been?” Camilia sobs into her daughter’s shoulder when they finally embraced, falling into the ground on their knees. “You’re _everything_ I have, Luz—I don’t know what I’d live for if you were gone.”  
  
Lillith’s heart clenched at that. There’s so many feelings inside her heart that she doesn’t even know what she’s feeling anymore. Jealousy? Hurt? Joy? Anger? Worry? She doesn’t know. She really don’t.  
  
“lo siento, mama, I—I should’ve been honest with you sooner. I was—I was scared that you’d—”  
  
“What do you mean, Luz? You should _never_ be scared of me,” Camilia held her cheeks firmly. “If something happens, you tell me _immediately._ I love you, mija. I always will. Just… _never_ do this again to me, okay?”   
  
“Okay, mama.” Luz mutters into her mother’s shirt. “I promise.”  
  
And when Camilla finally looks up from her daughter—  
  
She froze.  
  
For a second, Lillith hoped. She hoped that she remembered her, she hoped that Camilia would run to hug them, or maybe _her_ first. Even after all these years, pieces of memories about Camilia and their times at Hexside still replays in her mind, over and over again like a broken record.  
  
Lillith hoped that she would _at_ _least_ remember her.  
  
“Edalyn?”  
  
But of course, it’s Eda. _Of course_ it’s Eda that she calls first, saw first, remember first. It was always Eda.  
  
Eda steps from the shadows, her mouth hung open while she stares back at Camilia. “ _You.”  
  
_ “Yeah,” A smile was forming in Camilia’s mouth—Lillith wanted to scream. “Yeah, it’s me. It’s me.”  
  
“You guys _know_ each other?” Luz pipes in, but Camilia moved first. She left her daughter’s arm on the floor while she ran to Eda, smiles turning into a grin.  
  
“You!” Eda laughs when Camilia body-slammed herself into her arms. “I remember you. We…” her smile dims when she hugs her back. “We have… _so_ much to talk about.”  
  
Camilia chuckles at that. “I guess we do, huh?” Lillith almost had a heart attack when she turns her head towards her. “And you… you’re not going to join us?”  
  
Lillith wanted to scream, she wanted to cry. How dare Camilia come back after _twenty years_ just like that, only to act as if she was no more than a casual old friend? As if Lillith didn’t spend the rest of her days thinking about her?  
  
But of course, every ounce of her pride and dignity was thrown out the window when Camilia opened an arm for her. So, she joined them in a group hug, feeling like the little kids they were once years ago. Like they’re still in school, safe and protected and happy—their only worries would be their grades and their seasonal grudgby matches. Not escaping a manic tyrant. Not saving the whole Boiling Isles, not saving the human world. Not having everyone’s lives quite literally in their hands.  
  
Lillith buries her head in Camilia’s shoulder, inhaling her scent. She smelt… clean. Calming. She could stay in her embrace like this forever.  
  
“So um… now that you guys have your little reunion, or whatever—who’s going to tell me what’s going on?” Luz spoke up from the other side of the room. “How did you guys _know_ each other? I have _so_ many questions right now—”  
  
“Luz, honey, cállate un momento para mí?” Camilia tells her, and the girl didn’t ask more questions. Lillth might need to learn whatever spell she just said.  
  
So there they stayed, in each other’s arms, exactly like years ago.  
  
Memories began to flood Lillith’s mind. The laughs, the secret classroom jokes, the grudgby matches, the after-school magic practices, the sleepovers—she remembers it all. And when the Coven went after her…  
  
She and Eda had told Camilia that if they knew she was human, they’d take her hostage to god-knows-where for god-knows-what. Interrogations? Experiments? Lillith didn’t want to know. She and Eda begged her to leave before the end of their last year so the Coven wouldn’t find out about her, but Camilia insisted to stay. She told them that she’d be more careful on her disguise, and that didn’t have anyone in the human world anyway—until the last second, when she really had no choice but to leave or be taken away.  
  
Lillith was eighteen when she stood in front of the portal for the first time, watching her best friend walk out of her life for good. They didn’t know when Camilia could come back, or if she could ever come back—it was too dangerous for her.  
  
Camilia joked about visiting once in a while. She never did. And right before she walked out of the portal… she kissed Edalyn. Her sister.  
  
And that was the first time Lillith had heart broken.  
  
She never realized it, that she loved her, until they were all standing in front of the portal, knowing that she’d probably never see Camilia ever again. And when Camilia kissed Eda instead… Lillith didn’t know how to describe what she felt. She spent the rest of her days thinking about her, about what could’ve happened if only she told Camilia about her feelings sooner.  
  
But then again, Camilia didn’t choose between her and Eda in the end. She had Luz, right? The idea of losing her to a man— _a human man!—_ disappoints her. Still, though—Camilia wasn’t a prize for her to win. Lillith shouldn’t feel this way for her.  
  
Except that she _really_ couldn’t help herself.  
  
God. Camilia _fucking_ Noceda.  
  
When the three finally broke apart, Luz almost literally _jumped_ from her place towards her mother and Eda. “So you guys _know_ each other! How? When? I need to know _everything!”_  
  
“We would love to, but don’t have time for that, kid,” Eda cuts her off. “You two have to go. _Now.”  
  
_ “What—what’s going on?” Camilia asks, squeezing Eda’s shoulders with a worried look. They’re so close, _so close,_ Lillith wanted to scream. “Are you guys in trouble?”  
  
“Yes. We’re all are, if you don’t go now.” Eda pushes her and Luz towards the portal. “The Coven, the emperor—they’re all coming after _her.”_ She nudges her head towards Luz. “You have to protect her. Get away from here and _never_ come back.”  
  
“What—but that’s not the deal! Eda!” Luz exclaims. “What about everyone else? Willow? Gus? A—Amity? If I leave now, I’ll never see them all again, I’ll never see _you—“  
  
_ “Don’t you think I _know_ that, kid? It’s not easy, okay?” Eda kneels to level the girl’s eyes. “Sometimes we have to make sacrifices for the ones we love. That’s what me and Lillith did to your mom, years ago. Your friends will be safe as long as they stay out of the Coven’s way. It’ll be okay.”  
  
“But—you and Eda? They’re still looking for you!” Luz says. “Come with us!”

“No, kid, we can’t—we have to fix this. Whatever is happening, we—we have to defeat the Coven, somehow. He _will_ find a way to get to the human world sooner or later. Lillith and I have to at least try hold them off for as long as we can, okay? You _have_ to leave without us, now.”  
  
“What—you’re being hunted? Eda? Lillith?” Camilia held both of their arms. “We can’t—we can’t just leave you here, Luz is right!”  
  
“No, Camilia—your daughter’s _life_ is at stake!” Eda yells. “You both have to leave! Humans and witches, we—we were supposed to be separated forever. It’s just the way it is, Luz,” she softens her voice when she turns to the girl. “Please. Go home.”  
  
“This _is_ home.” Luz says. “I don’t want to go, Eda. I want to be here. With you. I can’t leave.”  
  
Eda looks at Camilia helplessly. “Camilia. Please—”  
  
“I’m not leaving you again, Eda—”  
  
“Do it for your daughter, then! Leave for her, to keep her safe! That’s what you’re supposed to do!”  
  
“Don’t tell me what to do with _my_ daughter!” Camilia finally exclaims, throwing her hands up in frustration. “God, Eda—”  
  
“I have been with her for _months,_ Camilia, I know her like she’s like my daughter too, okay?”  
  
Camilia took a shaky breath, pointing her fingers at Eda’s chest. “I have been raising her for _twelve years_ on my own, so do _not_ tell me what’s best for her—”  
  
“Well _, I know_ that getting Luz away from here so that she wouldn’t get fucking killed by a crazy emperor that wants to rule over the human world would be the best option for her right now!”  
  
“Guys!” Luz broke them apart by standing in between them. “Stop fighting over me! I get to decide and I’m deciding to _stay!”_  
  
Eda groans. “Oh, Luz, not you too—”  
  
“My mom’s right! We can’t just leave you here! Not when we know that you’re in danger!” She says, wrapping her arms around her waist. “You’re right, Eda—you’re like my mom. I don’t want to lose you.”  
  
“Kid…”  
  
“You heard her,” Camilia says, softly this time. “I’ve lost you once. Both of you,” She turns to Lillith for a moment before looking back at Eda. “I’m not doing this for the second time. No. It’s either that you both come with us, or we’re all staying.”  
  
“You _can’t,”_ Eda sighs helplessly. “You can’t, Cami. Please. They’ll get you.”  
  
“Then we’ll get them. Like old times, remember? I bet I still remember some spells on paper.” Camilia smiles at her.  
  
“Mama, you were a witch too?” Luz’s eyes lit up. “That’s so cool—how come I never knew all of this?”  
  
Camilia sighs. “I’m sorry, mija. I would have. It was just so hard for me to talk about… all this. How would i even begin? Hexside, the Isle, and… you.” She moves towards Eda slowly. Their arms touched, then their shoulders, and Eda puts her hand over Luz’s eyes just before they—  
  
Lillith felt like a bystander.  
  
She felt like a statue, something irrelevant, a third wheel. That’s what she always was anyway, right? Why did she think it would be any different this time?  
  
Something crashed upstairs.  
  
The four of them took a startled step back, heads looking towards the sound almost immediately. Eda wrapped her arms protectively around Luz and shoves her into her mother’s arms. “There’s no time, they’re here! _GO!”  
  
_ “No! I don’t want to leave you alone!” Luz yells at her.  
  
“Nobody _cares_ about what any of us wants!” Eda yells back as the footsteps gets louder and louder. You _have_ to go, _now,_ Camilia _—_ I love you, okay? Both of you—but humans and witches are supposed to stay apart. That’s just how it is.”  
  
“It doesn’t have to be.”

Eda shook her head. “I’m sorry, Luz. Go. Go _now.”_  
  
 _“YOU!”_  
  
“Fuck!” Lillith yells, pulling Camilia away just in time before one of the Coven guards lunged at them. “GO! WE HAVE TO GO!”  
  
Eda grabbed Luz’s arm while they ran upstairs, towards the back door. Hooty was doing his best to hold back the Covern guards attacking the house—it was an ambush. They were expecting it, but… not _this_ bad _._  
  
Eda had the time to grab her staff before they ran towards the woods, hoping the thick pine trees would give them cover to at least get the guards off their tails. But there are just simply too many of them, coming from left and right and back—their only way was to go forward. And judging by how Eda is carrying Luz right now to make up for her short legs… they can’t run for any longer.  
  
 _You can run, but you can’t hide. You can run, but you can’t hide._ Those words kept replaying over and over in Lillith’s mind, shrouding her thought like a dark fog—  
  
Camilia tripped over and fell beside her.  
  
“Mama!” Luz exclaims, making Eda stop. The four regrouped while the sound of the guards yells were still heard in the distance.  
  
“We can’t—we can’t keep doing this. You two have to go—they don’t know that you’re here.” Eda says, shoving her staff into Camilia’s hands. “Luz and I will find somewhere else to hide—we have to split up.”  
  
“That is the most idiotic thing I have _ever_ heard,” Camilia curses. “Split up? Are you fucking crazy?”  
  
“We’ll find each other when we don’t have these guards coming after us, okay? I can’t risk you two getting caught, too—they don’t know that you’re here. We _have_ to split up.” Eda insists. “Please, Camilia—you won’t go home, so this is your consequence. You need to go _now,_ both of you.”  
  
“EDA!”  
  
The three turned their heads towards the dark, to where Luz’s voice came from. “Luz?”  
  
“EDA THEY’VE GOT ME, I CAN’T—”  
  
“No, no no no _no_ —LUZ?” Camilia calls. “Luz, where are you? _MIJA?"_  
  
“Here.”  
  
A coven guard stepped out of the shadows, holding Luz’s small body in their bulky arms. “You’re lucky I didn’t bash her head on sight.”  
  
Eda lets out a guttural growl, her staff ready at hand. “Let her go, you _sick fuck—”  
  
_ “Eda, you can’t—” Lillith tries to stop her, but she was too late. Her sister lunges towards the guard, an explosive white ball forming on the tip of their staff. She aims it towards the ground beside them, and the trees around them exploded.  
  
When the effects was over, Eda was holding Luz’s limp body in her arms, shielding her from the guards around them.  
  
 _“Go,”_ She mouthed to both Lillith and Camilia. _“Go, now—you have to go. Please.”  
_  
Lillith took Camilia’s arm, helping her stand up. Camilia’s mouth was open in a silent scream, tears running down her cheeks while she stares at her daughter in shock.  
  
 _“I’ll protect her with my life,”_ Eda tells her. _“I promise. I promise I will, even if it’s the last thing I do. I’ll get her back to you. But you have to go, now.”  
  
_ “Come on,” Lillith urged her—she couldn’t risk them getting caught, too. “Comd on, Camilia—we have to go get cover. You’re bleeding. We have to hurry.”  
  
Camilia stood up with her reluctantly, watching Eda snarl at the guards that dares to come near her daughter.  
  
“They’ll be fine. I promise you they will.” Lillith tries to assure her, but it’s hard to do that when she's not even sure herself. “We have to go now, Camilia.”  
  
She shook her head and whispers softly, “okay.”  
  
And together, they fled into the dark.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Lillith held Camilia’s wrist, using what magic she has left to heal her wound.  
  
She was crying—both of them were. Camilia’s glasses were broken. They were currently hiding in Hexside’s abandoned rooms, cold and scared and hopeless—little bits of rain were pattering into the window pane. Lillith wondered how Luz and Eda is right now. Where are they? Are they safe? Probably not—what a stupid question to ask herself. Of course they’re not safe, of course they’re not okay. And Lillith had no idea how to get them back.  
  
Camilia finally spoke up, after a night of silence between them. “We really were a mistake, aren’t we? All of us?”  
  
Lillith shook her head. “No, I don’t think so. I—” she sighs, massaging her temples gently, “you were the best thing that happened to me, Camilia. You might never know this, but you are. Those days the three of us spent at Hexside… they were the best moments in my life.”  
  
Camilia gave her a soft smile. “Life haven’t been treating you well, has it, Lillith?”  
  
She tries to smile back. “No, I guess not.”  
  
“Hm.” She chuckles lightly. “I missed you, you know. The smart, self-assured, awkward Lillith. I really missed you.”  
  
“You do?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Lillith tried to process that. _Camilia Noceda. Camilia **fucking** Noceda misses me, after all these years.  
  
_“She was all I had, you know. Luz, goodness, mi hija. She’s everything I have left. I don’t know what I would do without her.” Camilia sobs into her hand. “Edalyn was right. I should’ve done what was best for her—I should have chosen to keep her safe. I just… I didn’t want to leave both of you here either.”  
  
“Hey.” Lillith says firmly, with a determined glint in her eyes. “I will bring them both back. I swear on my life.”  
  
Camilia nods, her glassy brown eyes staring right into hers with… trust? Gratitude? _Love…?  
_  
Lillith takes it all in.  
  
Camilia _fucking_ Noceda.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> as always, if u like my fics and wants me to write for you, go check [this](https://lesbian-arsonist-blog.tumblr.com/post/629325455315566592) out !! ty <3


End file.
